1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors and electronic apparatuses provided with the connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus including an image capturing apparatus such as a digital camera, a portable electronic device such as a cellphone, a smartphone, and a tablet, an image forming apparatus such as a printer, an image projecting apparatus such as a projector, and an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer may be provided with a connector (i.e. jack, female terminal) having a terminal for transmitting and receiving signals to and from an external device and for providing a power supply from an external power source.
An electronic apparatus may be provided with a connector that corresponds to, for example, a 6.3 millimeter (mm) standard phone plug, a 3.5 mm mini plug, a 2.5 mm micro plug, a universal serial bus (USB) plug, etc.
Such a connector provided on an electronic apparatus is connected when a terminal member of a corresponding connector (i.e. plug, male terminal) makes contact with a part having an exposed conductive wire (referred to as a connection part) inside the connecter provided on the electronic apparatus.
Here, it is preferable that such a connecter provided on an electronic apparatus has a waterproof configuration. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-334256 discloses a camera including a terminal for electronically connecting to an external device and a terminal cover, configured to be detachable from the camera, which covers the terminal when the terminal is not in use in order to protect the terminal.
Furthermore, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-69570 discloses, relating to a jack provided on an electronic apparatus such as a cellphone and a smartphone, a waterproof configuration which prevents the possibility that water entered into a plug-insertion hole through a plug-insertion opening enter into the electronic apparatus through another part of the jack.